


What Rodney Wants

by Soul Sistah Slash (Batagur)



Series: Just another AU Sunday in outer space [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s03e18 Submersion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batagur/pseuds/Soul%20Sistah%20Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a small tag to my earlier story :  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5218343"><strong>What We Could Become</strong></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What Rodney Wants

He came back from the undersea platform frustrated. I didnae understand all of what he was trying to tell me about it, but I got the gist. Essentially it would take twelve years before they could make the platform useful. That was just the nature of the drilling and the geological condition of the area. To rush it would cause a very high risk of creating fissure along local tectonic plates. The resulting fissures would triple the seismic activity just about everywhere on the planet. 

That evening after his return, he showed up at the infirmary with a frown that would have been a pout on a small child. I was busy transcribing notes on alleles in Iratus bug DNA loci found frequently but not always in Wraith at the same loci. It was fascinating data, but actually thinking on those ugly, life-sucking, huge alien ticks was never a pleasant time mostly. I shut down my work station for the evening and took him back to my rooms. There I made him take off his shirt, pants, and shoes and lay down on my bed on his stomach. He only gave me a wee bit of a suspicious glare before he obeyed. 

It had been a while since I gave anyone a full massage, and I must admit, the last time had not been for therapeutic reason. Also, I will not be telling Rodney anytime soon that the recipient had been Laura Cadman. She had had marvelous skin. She was all over very peaches and cream and smooth. It had been like running my fingers across living silk.

Rodney’s skin is soft, but it is not like that sort of peaches and cream soft. If Laura had had skin like living silk, then Rodney’s, I would describe as being like warm, luxuriant cashmere. His skin is fair and lightly freckled on his shoulders. Where I touched, a blush rose. He was fairly tense at first, and complained petulantly when I hit a sore spot or sensitive area. Finally he relaxed. With a long, deep sigh, he relaxed and he stretched his back beneath my touch as he pillowed his head on his arms.

Touching him is calming, not just for him, but for me as well. I watched as his eyes drifted shut. As I continued, he grew so quiet and still. His breathing changed to the deep rhythm of sleep. My love was asleep at last. I continued to massage for a few minutes more, then I got myself ready for a good night’s rest as well. 

Once I had laid down next to him wearing only a pair of sleep pants, he awoke and turned sleepy eyes towards me. Without a word, he reached for me, wrapping an arm about my chest. He snuggled against me, pushing his face against my chest and armpit. I heard him take in a deep breath as if he was deliberately smelling me and filling himself up with my scent. I felt his eyelashes fluttered against my skin.

“Love you,” he murmured. 

“Go to sleep, my baby,” I whispered back.

His breath came out in a small chuff of laughter. “I’m your baby,” he sighed in an amused tone. “I’ve never been anyone’s baby before… except my mother’s.”

“Shhh. Hush now, love,” I replied. “You’re my baby and I love you.”

His eyelashes fluttered against my skin again. Then he was lifting himself from my arms to look down on me as I lie there. 

“I want you,” he said softly, and I could plainly see the need in his eyes. He didn’t say anything more. He simply pulled himself downward on the bed and reached for the draw string of my sleep pants. He untied it and eased the waistband down from my hips revealing my naked cock and bollocks. He immediately and without hesitation took me into his mouth. 

I have learned many new things about Rodney McKay over these past weeks that we have been lovers, but the one thing that I found most unexpected was that as driven as he was by his sense of taste and smell, he found giving fellatio eminently pleasurable. He told me that he loved how I tasted in his mouth and he has describe the smell of the skin of my bollocks as being sublime. Now I was in his mouth again and he was eagerly sucking on my hardening flesh and humming in pleasure as if I was the most divine dish his tongue had ever tasted. I am practically helpless when he has me like this. 

I was hard and fully erect within the space of a few heartbeats. I lifted myself on my elbows to watch him as he loved me. He laid a line of kisses up my shaft and ended with a lingering and licking kiss to my cock head. Then he pushed down with his mouth so that my cock penetrated his lips like a tight pussy. His tongue ran along the underside of my glans as he sucked me deeper in. Then he slowly slid back up my shaft with just the right amount of suction to make my bollocks draw up tight. As soon as he has only the head in his mouth, he swirled his tongue about it in a teasing dance and the tip of his tongue traced across my small sensitive slit. I shivered and cried out his name.

His mouth released me and he held me in his hand, stroking slowly. He looked up my body and I could see the amusement in his eyes. He was working at evil genius level at this point. 

“Oh Rodney!” I gasped. I was so very helpless in his hands. I belonged to him. “My baby,” I whispered.

He lowered his head again and pushed me back into his mouth once more, making me breach his lips which parted like hot and tight sweetness. Then I was in his mouth, a soft, wet paradise that wrapped itself around me and milked me with sweet suction and movement. I was lost. My thighs trembled and my hips bucked in short spasms. I tried to control it for him as best as possible, but after a while he changed positions. He took off my sleep pants so that he could spread my legs before him. He then sat between my open thighs. Now he could use his hands and his upper body strength to help hold me down to the bed while he took what he wanted from me. 

He went back to work on my cock again, sucking me firmly and masterfully. I was nothing more than his slave. I was his bloody poor bastard of a cum slave and I was to take that sucking and give him all that I had. My only job in this universe was to drain my bollocks into his eager and hungry mouth. 

I fell back onto the bed, powerless and begging him to have mercy. I whispered and prayed to him. I told him in every way that I belonged to him.

“Call me baby again,” he whispered against my cock head.

“My sweet baby!” I cried out. 

He took me back into his mouth and moved harder and faster. His perfect suction was like tight hot sweet torture, so wet and almost unbearably pleasurable. I was gasping and crying out, completely undone by his overwhelming love. His hand on my shaft pumped with a firm grip, riding the parts of my cock that his mouth didn’t reach. 

At last I felt the building sensation of undeniable ecstasy coming to an apex and I cried out, “Oh my baby! I’m coming!”

Pleasure swept over me in waves of brightness and I felt him swallowing all that I gave him. His hand helped pump it from me to the last drop, and I trembled, tears at the corners of my eyes as I released into his warm loving mouth. At last, I was emptied and he released me. He kissed my receding erection softly and then came up from between my thighs.

He lay down next to me, snuggling in close as I caught my breath. I was slowly regaining my wits and thinking on what lovely things I could do to him to reciprocate.

Then he said, “I think we should move in together.”

That made me pause and blink. It wasn’t that I was opposed to the notion. I just never thought Rodney would want that kind of serious togetherness; at least not so soon. That wasn’t even what I thought he would consider our next step. It was more like one half step away from a marriage proposal. As of yet, we hadn’t even told the rest of his team that we were together. I knew that was important to him. So far only Teyla and Elizabeth knew. 

“What will we tell… um… the others?” I said.

“John knows,” he answered rather point-blankly. “I mentioned the fact that I was thinking about moving to a larger living space and he said he had wondered how soon it would be before we decided to move in together.” 

“He said that?” I asked in surprise, raising my head to look at him.

Rodney looked up at me. “Yes. And I know Teyla didn’t tell him either.”

“He’s very perceptive, that one,” I said. 

“Yes,” Rodney agreed, but then he added with just a hint of sarcasm in his tone, “and I guess the fact that he has seen me leaving your quarters at the break of dawn a few times didn’t help matters any.”

“You didn’t tell me about that,” I said.

“I keep forgetting how butt-crack early in the morning he gets up to run. And he only lives two doors down from you.”

“Aye, point taken.” I laid back on the bed. “I guess that leaves us to tell Ronon,” I added. 

“Ronon wants to start me on self-defense training,” Rodney replied sullenly. 

“Oh, this is bad. This is very bad indeed,” I said. 

Rodney snuggled closer to me. “I’m so screwed. We might as well just move in together. That way, when he rips me a new asshole, you’ll be close at hand to take care of me.”

“My poor baby,” I said and I kissed his head. 

“I like being your baby,” he said with a content sigh a he snuggled against me again. “Makes me feel … I don’t know… happy inside, like I’ve got something that everyone else probably wishes they had.”

I laughed. “Damn your petty little heart, but I love you Rodney McKay.”

Rodney snickered and snuggled me again. “Can I help it if I’m the genius who wins the best damn lover ever? I mean seriously, I get the handsome, charming, sweet and loveable M.D. that everyone adores… even that over testosterone pumped berserker Ronon? I win!”

“I didn’t know I was a bloody prize.”

Rodney raised up to look at me. He smiled at me like a happy child. “You are a prize, Carson, and I won. I’ll never understand how, but I won. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me.” 

I kissed him gently and then looked into his blue velvet eyes. “Well, love, what can I do to help you enjoy your prize?”

Rodney’s smile grew brighter. “I have a few ideas,” he said. “Where is the lubricant?”

End.


End file.
